One Life to Live
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: What happens when you have only one life to live? What do you choose? When someone enters Akiko's life- her view on life changes. What will she choose in the end? Rated T for themes, violence, and language. One Shot


_Here is a little one shot i decided to put together. I hadnt done an Inuyasha fanfic in a while- so i had fun doing this fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha- just Akiko Kukio. And later on Yuuki and Hatori_

_- - - - - - - - - _

_I had never thought it would come to this. Although, now that I'm here, I must make a decision that will affect my whole life. Do I choose the one that will make me happy? - Or do I want to suffer and deny how my heart feels?_

- - - - - - - - -

"Ready Akiko?" my best friend Kagome asked me.

"Mhmm," I nodded," As ready as I'll ever be." To help you understand more, let me take you back to Wednesday- which was a couple days ago.

_{Flashback}_

"_Hey! Kagome!" I exclaimed, running up the steps to her house._

"_What is it Akiko?" she asked, meeting me at the tops of the steps._

"_Look at what I just found! My family tree!"_

"_Awesome- lets look at it!" I followed her into her house and we sat down to examine it. After numerous pointing and laughing- Kagome looked shocked. _

"_What is Kagome?" I asked- and looked again at the names we had just read. 'Miroku and Sango'. _

"_Have I ever told you, that you look like someone I've met only a couple times- maybe only once?" Kagome asked me._

"_Yes," I nodded," Why?" Kagome looked somewhat torn, or like she was contemplating something. Finally- she got up and ran outside._

"_I'll be right back!" So, patiently- I sat there, waiting for her to return. After a long absence- she returned- but not alone._

"_Kagome! Wha- why are you dragging me?! Let me go!" Confused, I got up and walked to the door and stepped outside. _

"_Inuyasha- this is one of my best friends- one you haven't met yet- Kukio, Akiko – Akiko, this is Inuyasha."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you," I say, bowing respectfully. When I stood back up straight- Inuyasha was looking at me as though I were a ghost. He scooted closer to Kagome._

"_Didn't we kill her already? And back in my time?" he whispered._

"_I think- that just like me and Kikyo- she got it from Tsubaki," Kagome whispered back. Then they both looked at me, and Kagome smiled sheepishly._

"_What's going on Kagome?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip._

"_Nothing! Nothing at all!" she exclaimed._

"_Kagome," I sighed," I know sometimes I can be dumb- but im not this dumb. What's going on?" Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks, and then Inuyasha shrugged and rolled his eyes._

"_Lets go inside- and I'll tell you."_

_{end Flashback} _

So, now, three days later, we stood beside the hidden well on her family's property.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I nodded, and together, hands locked- we jumped into the well. I have to admit, I didn't expect much- and Kagome looked shocked/pleased that it was obviously working. Soon, we landed a little roughly on the ground and I looked around.

"It didn't work- did it?" I asked kind of disappointed.

"No- it did!" Kagome smiled, and started climbing up with her overly large book bag. Following her, I soon came to rest my elbows on top of the well- and look around. It was amazing- we truly did go to a different world.

"Kagome!" suddenly a little brown blur streaked across right in front of me and landed on Kagome, hugging her.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome smiled.

"I see it actually let her come." I looked to my right and saw Inuyasha standing there, arms crossed.

"Hello to you too Inuyasha- nice to see you again," I replied- and Shippo looked down at me.

"Kagome- who's she?"

"This is Akiko- one of my best friends from my world," Kagome explained.

"Ohh- its nice to meet you," Shippo said to me, and jumped down off Kagome.

"Ah, welcome back Kagome." Looking off towards the right again- I see two new people, and a small dog-like thing. Lifting myself up and out of the well, I soon became the center of attention.

"Kagome, who's this?" the woman asked.

"This is Kukio Akiko- one of my best friends from my world – Akiko, this is…. Um, well- this is Sango and Miroku." My eyes widened- and my head snapped back to Kagome. She nodded to me- and my eyes lit up- and then I screamed and ran behind Kagome.

"Don't touch me there! Pervert!" I screamed at Miroku," It's completely wrong and creepy!" Instantly- I saw a very dark aura and Miroku's face become slightly scared.

"Now, now, Sango," he said, obviously trying to calm her down," You know its this cursed hand!"

"_Hand my butt_," she muttered, and then ignoring him, spoke to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Akiko-san," she smiled and bowed.

"No!" I exclaimed, and came out from behind Kagome, and bowing back I said," The pleasure is mine, Sango-san." We smiled at each other- and then I saw the dog-like creature.

"Who's the cutie?" I asked, bending down to pet her.

"Kirara," Sango informed, bending down as well," She's been with me for many years now."

"Kirara- such a beautiful name," I mused, smiling, my eyes looking distant.

"Well- lets get moving- jewel shards are calling!" Inuyasha said, and began walking off.

"Don't worry- he's always such a spoil sport," Sango told me, and I nodded.

-

As we traveled- I saw many things- most of which caught my eye, made me stop, which got everyone else stopped, Inuyasha annoyed- and then hurt when Kagome commanded him to sit. Also, though, as we traveled- I saw the close bond relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome- as well as Miroku and Sango.

"So these two are the same people that Kagome and I found on my family tree huh?" I quietly mused to myself.

--

One day, after about half a week of being gone- something different happened. Inuyasha had just been told to sit- for what seemed like the hundredth time- but then the wind picked up; the sky darkened, and I could taste this bile taste in my mouth.

"It's got a sacred jewel shard- where ever it is," Kagome informed everyone. For some reason, my hands reached over to Kagome, grabbed the bow and an arrow.

"Akiko- what are you doing?" Kagome asked me- and everyone was watching me. I looked around- and then positioned the arrow. Raising it up towards the sky a little bit more- I shot.

"What the hell are you shooting at?!" Inuyasha demanded. Just as he said that, a demon made its presence in the sky, flying away- but it didn't get far, before the arrow I had shot hit him. The demon fell and landed a good two hundred feet away somewhere in the forest.

"Nice shot," Sango praised.

"Thanks."

"How could I forget?" Kagome said, face-palming- and everyone looked at her, so she explained," She's on the archery team at school!"

"Oh," Miroku said, and then smiled," You're very good-"Then he was in front of me, and held my hand-"Would you bear-"

"No," I answered, yanking my hand away. I left Miroku standing there, eye twitching in disbelief.

"Let's get going shall we? Before a different…demon… gets the shard Kagome sensed…" I said, and instantly Inuyasha nodded, and we began walking away. Kagome and Shippo closely followed- followed by a fuming Sango and a scared-looking Miroku. Once we arrived at the demon, I saw a little girl.

"Rin- what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Must mean Sesshomaru's near," Inuyasha sneered.

"Rin got lost looking for Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl answered.

"_Lord Sesshomaru_?" I thought in disbelief," _A demon is a Lord? Wow."_

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha older, full blooded demon half-brother," Shippo informed me," They don't get along with each other at all." I nodded slowly, comprehending. Just then- a voice came through the forest.

"Rin?! Rin?!"

"Master Jaken- over here!" Rin called through the forest- and soon an imp emerged from the forest.

"There you are- thank heavens," he said, collapsing, out of breath," If I couldn't find you- Lord Sesshomaru would probably kill me."

"Sounds like such a lovely guy," I whispered to Sango, and she nodded softly, smiling slightly. Just then, I felt something- or someone- behind me. Quickly, I spun around- and came face to face- well, face to chest- with a long white-haired, golden-eyed, pointy-tipped-eared, face-marked demon. My breath was stolen from me and I couldn't look away. Instantly I knew this feeling- my mom had told it to me before. Love.

"Sesshomaru- there you are!" Inuyasha yelled- and charged. Barely looking away from me- Sesshomaru waved his right arm and a whip appeared- and he sent Inuyasha flying backwards.

"Inuyasha- you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Just fine!" Inuyasha replied- clearly pissed off- and then came back at Sesshomaru.

"Akiko- get out of the way!" Kagome exclaimed- but I paid no attention. Instantly, Sesshomaru pulled out a sword, pointed it at Inuyasha- and lightening-like electric waves came from it- and Inuyasha was once again sent flying back. All this time, Sesshomaru and I had barely looked away from each other.

"Rin- Jaken- lets go," Sesshomaru finally said- and turned around, walked away- the little girl and imp instantly following.

"_His voice is like honey_," I thought to myself," _Smooth, liquid, honey."_

"Akiko-san, are you alright?" Sango asked, as she and Kagome came up to me.

"Wha-?" I said, and then snapped out of my trance," Oh- yeah. Sorry about that." Sango looked at me doubtfully- but shrugged to herself- and we went on our way once more.

--

Weeks passed- which turned into months that passed. Every now and then Kagome and I would return back to our time- but come back in a couple days. It had been almost five months since our last encounter with Sesshomaru- but he still lingered in my thoughts. A couple times, when I was thinking of him- I could have sworn I had seen him in the darkness of the forest- watching me. But when I would blink and look again- he would be gone. Then, in an instant, that all changed one day.

I was wondering around near the camp- and I felt like I was being watched. Looking around, I couldn't see or sense any one- so I dismissed it. That was probably the biggest mistake ever- because as soon as I let my guard down- I was attacked. I blow to the back of my head left me unconscious- and when I woke up, I had no clue where I was.

"Ah, your awake," said a voice- and I looked around. I saw a man with long black hair sitting on the floor near the door- leaning on the wall. His red-looking eyes were piercing as he looked at me, as though he was searching for something.

"It is true- you do resemble that of Tsubaki- and your powers are immensely… powerful. The exact mirror of Kagome and Kikyo. Now- in return for even more power- join me."

"Who are you?" I asked, leaning against the wall- watching him watch me.

"Naraku." My eyes widened- I had heard nothing but bad things about Naraku from Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo Miroku and Sango.

"Why would I join you? Why should I?"

"Power- I told you," Naraku answered," Do you really think Kagome and the half demon care about you? Inuyasha only wants you around to help to search for the jewel shard- to turn him into a full demon- then he'll kill you, kill Kagome- kill everyone." I had heard Inuyasha speak of using the shard to become full demon- but for some reason, I don't think he'd become a demon in the end- with Kagome by his side- I think he'd choose human.

"So- join me- and not worry about Inuyasha killing you- and receive more power to defend yourself- or be killed." I was staring at the floor- thinking- and when I looked up at Naraku- I could see into his soul- and see his intentions.

"No!" I exclaimed, and tried to make a run for it.

"To bad," I heard Naraku sigh- and then I felt frozen. Footsteps came towards me- and soon Naraku was in front of me- and he continued," Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." As he reached out towards me- I could tell I was becoming frantic- and I screamed the first word that came to mind.

"SESSHOMARU!!!"

-

Sesshomaru was walking around- in search of Naraku- when he felt it. Instantly, he stopped- and listened closely.

"Lor-" Rin began, but stopped when Sesshomaru's eyes landed on her. Then he heard it.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" It was a faint cry for help- but from who… His eyes became wide- and he felt Tensenga pulse in its holster.

"Rin- Jaken- stay here." Instantly he took off in the direction he felt himself being pulled in.

-

"I don't know why a stupid human like yourself would call out for the one person who wont come," Naraku said, picking himself up off the ground. When I had called out- an invisible wave of power had knocked Naraku backwards off his feet and he had landed where he had been sitting. I thought I was safe- but…

"Very well- looks like I wont do as planned," Naraku said, turning his back and walking out- he called," Kagura." I didn't want to stay- so I made a run for it- but it was useless. I felt something grab my belt- and pull me back. Looking around- I saw a young boy holding a chain that was attached to the weapon holding me.

"Thank you Kohaku-"Naraku said," Now- kill her Kagura." Instantly, Kagura spread the fan she was holding- and nodded.

"Dance of Blades!" she exclaimed- and before I could blink- blades were soaring at me. I tried to run- but I was tugged back by the boy. My voice was gone- and I couldn't scream- all I could do was watch as the blades came closer.

-

Sesshomaru suddenly felt the pull disappear- and realized something must have happened. Sniffing the air- his eyes became red at the smell of blood. He followed that scent at demonic speed- and soon came across a castle. Entering- he looked around- and saw the bloody carcass of a young girl. Walking closer- he saw who it was. Akiko.

"Well, well, well- Sesshomaru- you did come. Didn't expect that." Sesshomaru looked up and saw Naraku, Kagura and Kohaku.

"Well- that's definitely a surprise- you've let your inner demon show itself for some stupid pathetic human," Naraku said- and Sesshomaru growled in his throat.

"Oh? I think I hit a nerve," Naraku smirked. Instantly, Sesshomaru lashed out- and Kohaku defended.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed- and Kohaku back flipped away from Sesshomaru- and began fighting his sister.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled- and Kagura attacked.

"Dance of Blades!" An arrow stopped the blades- and Kagura saw Kagome poised- ready with another arrow.

"Kohaku- Kagura- lets go," Naraku said- and instantly the two were by his side- and disappeared. Kagome and Sango ran over to Akiko's body, tears in their eyes.

"This cant be how it ends," Kagome cries. Sesshomaru reached towards his swords, and Inuyasha raised Tetsugia.

"Kagome- Sango- back away!" Inuyasha exclaimed- and they did.

"Wind-!" Inuyasha cried- but Kagome interjected.

"SIT!" Inuyasha landed with a thud- and yelled.

"What the Hell Was That For!?!"

"Sesshomaru's not attacking," Kagome said softly, recognizing Tensenga. Sesshomaru saw the Death's little workers- and slashed them away from Akiko's body. Kagome walked over to her friend- and smiled.

"She's breathing!" Kagome said smiling- relieved- and then to Sesshomaru," Thank you Sesshomaru." He said words no one could understand- his voice was so low. He walked out of the castle- leaving the group on there own.

"Come on- let's take her to Kiade," Sango said, and they all nodded.

-

I moved my finger tips a little- and heard some footsteps.

"Guys! She's moving!"

"Shh Shippo," Kagome hushed, and then more footsteps.

"She should be alright- she's pulled through this much," I head someone say.

"Thank you Kiade," Kagome said.

"Not a problem."

"Akiko- can you hear me?" Kagome asked," Move your fingers if you can." I moved my fingers acknowledging her.

"Thank gosh your alright," I heard her sigh relieved.

--

About two weeks later- I was finally able to walk without help. As I walked around the village, I was thinking of what happened. About two months ago- Naraku had taken me- and had me killed. Sesshomaru had used a sword forged from a fang of his father- and brought me back to life. After that, I was unconscious for a good month almost- and it took me two weeks to heal enough to move on my own after I woke up. Now I was waiting for Kagome and them to return from a small jewel shard trip they had taken while waiting for me to recover. Kiade had helped me through the hard two weeks- and I thanked her deeply for it.

"Akiko!" I spun at the mention of my name- and saw Sango and Kagome. Instantly, I brightened- and they ran to me. Giving a group hug- we walked back to Kiade's hut together- talking animatedly, about anything and everything. When we got back I heard Inuyasha yelling.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a warning voice- loud enough for him to hear. Instantly he was quiet.

"Wrapped around your finger," I smirked, and she laughed.

"In a way."

"Kiade?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm free to go with them when they leave the next time-right?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as ye are careful- yes ye are." I smiled along with Kagome and Sango- and waited for when we left.

-

It was three days later when we left. Waving bye to Kiade and the villagers- we left, in search of the shards. As we searched- time passed, and it was three days after we had set out- that I felt myself being watched. Looking into the darkness of the forest- I saw someone I never expected to see again. When I blinked and looked again- he was still there.

"Um- guys? I'll catch up," I said- and began walking into the forest.

"Aki-"Shippo began- but Inuyasha kept walking.

"She said she'd catch up- so come on," Inuyasha said in a bored tone. Kagome looked at where I had disappeared at, but continued on. Walking through the forest I came to the part where I had seen Sesshomaru- but when I got there- he was gone. Sighing, I was about to leave- and I turned around- only to come face to chest with him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed- happily. Then I blushed at how happy I had sounded, and ducked my head- trying to hide my blush.

"I'm glad you're alright." My head snapped up- and we looked into each others eyes again- and I felt a connection to him- a connection I couldn't quite explain.

"I'm only alright thanks to you," I answered. I felt him walk closer to me, and I took a step back- only to find myself against a tree. Softly gulping- I watched as Sesshomaru leaned down and gently press his lips against mine. In that tiny moment- I felt a spark ignite through my body- and when he ended the kiss, I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I saw Sesshomaru nod to himself- and then his arm come up, and his hand cup my face. His head leaned down towards me once more- but towards my ear- then my neck. I slightly shivered at the touch- but done nothing to resist. I felt his mouth open and lightly land on my neck- his teeth exposed. He stopped and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to live for eternity?"

"As long as I get to be with you," I whispered back. His mouth went back to my neck- teeth exposed- and I felt him bite my skin. A pain ran through my body- and momentarily- I couldn't breathe or move. But then the pain passed- and I looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I'll let you tell your friends Koi," he told me- and I nodded. I walked through the forest and soon found them. When I did though, Inuyasha jumped up and his hand went to Tetsugia.

"Inuyasha- no," Kagome said- and walked up to me," Akiko?"

"Hey Kagome," I answered.

"What happened to you?" she asked me.

"Do I really look different?" I asked, and she nodded.

"She's been turned into a demon," Inuyasha spat.

"What? By who?!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at me- shocked.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I replied, slightly blushing, and lightly biting the bottom of my lip. Inuyasha came over and tilted my head.

"Mate-bite mark," he spat, and stormed away.

"Wait… mate-bite mark?"

"Has he called you anything but your name?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Koi."

"Yep- Akiko is now Lady of the Western Lands- the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands- Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sneered.

"We can turn her back right?" Kagome asked.

"No!" I exclaimed- at the same time Inuyasha said," No."

"I want to be who I am," I said, and got confused looks from the group- except Inuyasha, who had his back to me.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I have one life to live- I died once- and I hadn't done all the things I wanted to do before I died- get married, have kids, see many places- do so many things. Now- I have that opportunity… and I'm taking it," I explained. Kagome and I looked at each other for a couple silent minutes.

"I'm still the person you grew up with Kagome- and I hope we can still be friends- even now," I said- and felt myself being watched from the forest- and turned towards it- then back to the group," Now- I must go. It was nice meeting you all- especially my two ancestors." That got everyone's attention.

"Ancestors- who would that be?" Shippo asked.

"Sango and Miroku." Instantly, Sango reddened in the face and Miroku looked stunned and happy as a clam.

"Bye guys," I said- giving Kagome a final hug- and I walked into the forest- joining Sesshomaru.

"Ready Koi?" he asked me.

"Yep," I nodded. Together, we set out towards Rin and Jaken- and then from there- we done what Sesshomaru would normally do. He still hadn't forgiven Naraku for what had happened to me- and he wasn't going to any day soon. About a half a year later- I found out I was pregnant- and nine months after that- I gave birth to Sesshomaru's pups- as he called them- Yuuki, the female, and Hatori, the male. With one life to live- I decided to make the most of it- you never know when it's going to be too late- so live your life to the fullest- as I choose to do now. Leaving behind my old life as a human- and starting a new life as a demon- Lady of the Western Lands- I could not be happier then I was now.


End file.
